Chenry
Henry Hart and Charlotte are both main characters of Henry Danger. They are best friends and also co-workers. Charlotte often helps Henry, like finding his job at Junk N' Stuff and earned the pinecones from him. In The Secret Gets Out, Henry confides in Charlotte after her suspicion about his identity as Kid Danger. That shows that he trusts her enough to keep the secret. Later on in that episode, the pair hug. Charlotte seems to be supportive of Henry. She encourages him to talk to Bianca in Super Volcano. Charlotte covers for Henry when he has Kid Danger responsibilities to take care of. They like and dislike many of the same things. Even though Henry never gets hurt, Charlotte always worries about him and can typically seen warning him to be careful. In The Bucket Trap, Henry and Charlotte pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend to test Jasper into keeping a secret. In "Jasper's Real Girlfriend", Henry saved Charlotte from Jasper's psycho girlfriend by pushing her out the window. In "The Time Jerker", Henry goes through a horrible day just so Charlotte can finally get into L.I.M.P (Language, Information, and Mathematics Program) Possible names -Chenry (Ch/arlotte and H/'enry') -Harlotte (H'/enry and Ch/'arlotte) -Chenlotte (Hen/ry and C'/har/'lotte) -Chanry (He/'nry' and Cha/rlotte) Moments 'Season 1 Moments' 'The Danger Begins' * When Jasper asks if he can go over the list for his birthday party, Henry answers sure, then Charlotte says no, and he changes his answer to no as well. * She agrees with Henry that money is good. * When Henry's mom, Siren, wants to ask Henry about his underwear, Charlotte speaks up and says she wants to hear the question, teasingly. * Charlotte finds Henry the job at Junk-N-Stuff. * After finding Henry the job, he awards her with the pine cones, which she seems pleased with. * As he goes out the door, Charlotte wishes him good luck. * She could be worried about whether he got the job or not. * Henry and Charlotte appear to be studying together before Jasper comes in. * Henry and Charlotte come to the party together and get Jasper the barrel/bucket he wanted for his birthday. 'Mo' Danger Mo' Problems' * Charlotte takes the coffee away from Henrh and tells him he can’t drink so much coffee at his age. * Charlotte covers for him, saying that Henry is at home, sick when Ms. Shapen asks where he is. * After Henry gets his test score, Charlotte congratulates him, then asks Henry where he was the day before, expressing concern. 'The Secret Gets Out' * Charlotte and Henry were alone together playing video games. * Henry said "I like your shirt." to Charlotte * Charlotte sniffed Henry's hair. * Henry tells Charlotte that he was Kid Danger. * Charlotte helped Henry get his job back. * Charlotte encouraged Henry to get the Phone Shark by calling him "Kid Danger". * Henry pointed at Charlotte and smiled after he tackled the Phone Shark. * Henry told Charlotte to hug him and to trust him to show her how the tube works. Substitute Teacher * Henry asks Charlotte if he could borrow her chemistry notes, Charlotte answers an irritated "WHY?" because of her defective locker. Henry, believing that his request was the reason of making her mad, doesn't want to bother her with that anymore. * Henry smiled at Charlotte when she was mad about her locker not opening * Henry risked being seen with his Kid Danger equipment to help Charlotte out by opening her locker. * Henry and Charlotte were sitting together talking when a Jasper came into class * Before they do or say anything to anyone or anything else they greet each other. * Henry and Charlotte were talking and seemingly joking around when Jasper introduced them to Ortho. * Henry was biting his lower-lip while looking at Charlotte 'Jasper Danger' * Henry told Charlotte to check his costume. 'The Space Rock' * Henry and Charlotte smiled at each other and ate corn dogs. * Henry watched Charlotte as she ran away and went up the tube. Henry makes the statement "So... She's gone". * Henry smiled at Charlotte and said "Yeah, women do be crazy." * Henry asked Charlotte to go down to the basement with him. Instead she said "I have a better idea," then she left. Henry makes exactly the same statement: "So.. she's gone". 'Super Volcano' * Henry and Charlotte are together in the hallway. * Henry stared at Charlotte when Oliver kept begging her to have a fruit bar. * Henry was smiling when Charlotte pretended to talk in a fruit bar. * Henry ate 5 of Charlotte's chili cheese burgers. * Henry and Charlotte argued slightly with each other about whether Jasper's new thing would be a bucket or not. * Henry literally put his life in Charlotte's hands. She had to zap Mitch before he could hurt Henry. 'My Phony Valentine' * Charlotte and Henry sat together at Club Soda. * Charlotte gave advice to Henry of how to get Bianca. * Bianca asked Charlotte if Henry came with her to Club Soda; she expected him to go with her. 'Caved In' * Charlotte playfully smacked Henry's tummy and called him chubby. * Henry and Charlotte both surprised Ray with a weekend of fum. * Henry said no then Charlotte said 'no'. * Charlotte complimented Henry by saying that his enthusiasm is infectious. 'Elevator Kiss' * Charlotte looks surprised when Bianca doesn't want to kiss Kid Danger. * Charlotte convinced Henry that Bianca cheated on him. 'Dream Busters' *Charlotte was really sad that Henry was still asleep to the point that she tried to feed him her onion dip. *Charlotte didn't want to hurt Henry, even if this isn't the real Henry. *When Charlotte got into the dream, Henry wrapped her in a hug and said he is happy to see her, and having her seeming normal. *Charlotte hugged him back. *Henry held Charlotte by the shoulders. *Charlotte grabbed Henry's shirt. *Henry quickly responded when Charlotte screamed for him to come downstairs. *Charlotte held Henry by the shoulders and started to help him off the floor. *Henry quickly responded to Charlotte when she screamed for him to come down stairs again. *When Henry passed out, Charlotte was worried. *When Henry woke up, he was worried and upset when Schwoz said that he couldn't bring Charlotte back. 'Kid Grounded' *Henry was happy to see Charlotte when she came through the window. *Charlotte bought him a 'surprise' since he was grounded. (Fudge Blast from Yotally Togurt) *Henry didn't want Charlotte to leave, and felt sad when she left. *Henry apologized and told Charlotte that she is able to do his job. *Charlotte accepts Henry's apology by hugging him while she was covered in pig slop. *When Charlotte hugs him, she says, "That's my baby, that's nice." Captain Jerk * Charlotte and Henry both came into the Man Cave when they heard the news. * Henry said that Charlotte's idea was 'goooooodd'. * Charlotte was sad when Henry didn't listen to her story. * Henry apologized. * Charlotte made Henry feel better about Piper and Jasper finding out that he is Kid Danger. The Bucket Trap * Charlotte agreed with Henry's idea of telling Jasper that he's Kid Danger. * They were both sitting close to each other on the couch in the Man Cave. * Henry and Charlotte were both smiling when they told Jasper the secret. * Henry was smiling at Charlotte when she told Jasper the secret was true. * Henry smiled when Charlotte said "We're deep in love." * Henry and Charlotte both said that they kiss each other a lot. * Henry called Charlotte 'baby' when she wanted to go to the mouth doctor. * When Ray got into the Man Cave, Henry was smiling and stared at Charlotte. * Henry and Charlotte did a little dance when they were teasing Ray. * They both looked at each other in a skeptical way when Jasper said he wasn't going to stop think about them kissing. * Charlotte said, "We're deep in love." And Henry said, "We kiss a lot." Neither had to say those things but they both did so smiling. * Both were a bit upset (maybe even disappointed) when the other said they didn't want to date them. Or they were both just offended that they found each other gross to date. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 * Henry and Charlotte were studying for Henry's biology test. * Charlotte and Henry both said no to join Jasper's posse. * Henry and Charlotte walked into Junk N' Stuff laughing. * Charlotte looked annoyed and rolled her eyes when Henry was talking about how Veronika is pretty. * Charlotte screamed 'Oh my god!' with Ray when Henry said Veronika kissed him. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 * Charlotte screamed for Schwoz to find Henry. * Charlotte came into Henry's house, and immediately asked where Henry was. * Charlotte somehow understood Henry's message immediately. 'Jasper's Real Girlfriend' *Charlotte and Henry walked up to Jasper together. *They both didn't believe Jasper having a girlfriend. *Charlotte and Henry were both really skeptical about Courtney. *Henry was trying to defend Charlotte by saying she isn't in love with Jasper. *Henry smiled at Charlotte so she wouldn't figure out about Courtney. *Henry was worried about Charlotte, but Ray said forget about her. *Charlotte begged Henry to help her. *Henry said he would help her. *Henry asked if her gummy bears were still next to her closet, implying that Henry has been in her bedroom before. *Charlotte called for Henry's help. Season 2 Moments The Beat Goes On * Henry saved Charlotte from the wireless video camera on the cake by telling her to move, and by blowing it up. * Henry was concerned about why Charlotte was acting so weird. * Henry put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. * When Charlotte attacked him he twisted her around and they ended up doing this weird tango. * Henry was convinced that Charlotte was in a bad mood and that nothing was wrong with her. * Henry spun Charlotte around and took off her glasses. He was shocked to see her red eyes and tried to calm her down. * He briefly asked her if she wanted to get some ice cream. * Charlotte grabbed Henry by the collar and got closer to him, in order to headbutt him. * Henry asks Charlotte if she is alright, and was concerned about her. * When Charlotte stumbled, Henry (and Ray) caught her and helped her to the couch. * When Ray lets go of Charlotte, Henry catches her by the waist and helps her sit down. * Henry (and Ray) angrily made Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort hit themselves in the head with a frying pan 95 times, for revenge to what they did to Charlotte. One Henry, Three Girls Part 1 (A Very Special Bathroom) * Henry complains/confides in Charlotte about his girl problems. * Charlotte listens and gives him advice. * He pulls Charlotte to sit down on the couch. * He pulls her farther away from Piper so she can't hear. * At the ceremony, Charlotte is talking to a group of friends but Henry pulls her away again so he can complain about Bianca. * When Ray said that Charlotte called Blake "super handsome", Henry looked annoyed/upset or possibly jealous. ** She slid down in her chair in embarrassment. * Once again, Henry tells her about his girl problems and she provides a solution. * In the Man Cave, she grabs Henry's wrist, and slaps Henry twice with his own hand. * She helps set up the dinner for Henry and Bianca. One Henry, Three Girls Part 2 (The Meat Ball) * Charlotte repeatedly told Henry that his plan to go as both himself and Kid Danger wouldn't work, despite how much him and Ray ignored her. * Kid Danger/Henry kept coming up to Charlotte to ask for advice on his problems. * When Henry/Kid Danger asked her "And then what?" She seemed irritated about how many times he had asked her for advice. * Charlotte told/motioned to him to get closer to tell him never to ask her again, "And then what?" * He zapped everyone at the table and kicked the girl out of the chair just so he could talk to Charlotte. * She looked kind of annoyed everytime Henry/Kid Danger would interrupt conversations with other friends. Henry and the Woodpeckers * Henry was worried about where Charlotte was. * Charlotte looked embarrassed when Henry called her sweater 'disgusting'. Captain Man Goes on Vacation * Every time they used the elevator, Henry and Charlotte were seen laughing and smiling at each other. * They shared the same emotions when the elevator door opened whether it was surprised or disappointed at Schwoz. * Charlotte immediately called for Henry after Bork lifted her up and swung her back and forth. * Charlotte seemed annoyed everytime Henry would repeat whatever was on the voicemail. * He promised to bring back sushi for her. The Time Jerker * Charlotte was super excited telling Henry she was applying to L.I.M.P. * Charlotte asked Henry to take notes for her, since she'll be in an interview. * When she got accepted the first time, Henry told her he was proud of her and they hugged. * Henry tells Charlotte good luck on her interview, because he thinks she gets in. * When Oliver threw the avocado, Henry pushed Charlotte back so she wouldn't get hurt. * When Henry realized that Charlotte did not get in, he felt really bad for her (He was also sure that she would get in). * When Henry wakes up the third time knowing he must relive the same bad day over, he says, "This is for you, Charlotte." * Henry goes through the same day of getting stung by hornets, scared by Piper, hit with an avocado, and shot in the eye, so Charlotte could get into L.I.M.P (Language, Information, and Mathematics Program). * When Charlotte tells Henry she got in (the second time he went back in time), he says he is proud of her and hugs her. * When Charlotte tells Henry that the Language, Information, and Mathematics Program do call themselves L.I.M.P, they hug again. Gallery Related plots * The Secret Gets Out * Dream Busters * ''Kid Grounded * The Bucket Trap * Jasper's Real Girlfriend '' * ''The Beat Goes On * The Time Jerker Trivia *Dan posted a picture on Henry Danger's Instagram (@henrydanger) of Henry and Charlotte in "Jasper's Real Girlfriend." The caption included a wink face, hinting that Chenry might happen in the near future. *In Charlotte's room in Jasper's Real Girlfriend, if you look closely you can see a pic of Henry and Charlotte from Jasper Danger next to a picture of hearts. *Because they do care about each other and that they have similar tastes, many fans believe that they could be love interests to each other. *Jasper believes that they are exes. *They both hate pickles, but love dill fingers. *Henry called Charlotte 'baby' twice (Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems, The Bucket Trap) and Charlotte calls Henry 'baby' once (Kid Grounded). * Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 is the only episode where they don't interact directly. * Both the original season finale (Dream Busters), and the actual season finale (Jasper's Real Girlfriend) are related plots with Henry and Charlotte. In Dream Busters, Charlotte saves Henry, and in Jasper's Real Girlfriend, Henry saves Charlotte. *Jasper wants to see them kiss, and he thinks about them kissing. It probably means that he would be supportive if the two get together. *In Season 2, Charlotte looks like she's annoyed/irritated everytime Henry asks for help when she's with other friends. Despite that, she always helps him. It could possibly be that she doesn't really care much for his girl issues anymore. In Season 1, she cared more and was even excited to advise him. *Henry is proven to really care about Charlotte in The Time Jerker when he went through the same day over again. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Teens